the_fidenzan_kingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria-Antonia Henrietta de Medici
Birth Henrietta was born the 2nd of February 1698 to the Conte and Contessa of Sienna, at the Medici Palace of Sienna, being the only child to the brother of the grand duca of tuscany, Lorenzo Giovanni de Medici, she was declared duchessa of Pisa, after her father died seeing as the grand duca seemed unable to produce an heir, until a child was to be born of the grand duca and grand duchessa. The labour was so hard, her mother died a few days after her birth due to the wound reopening and she bled to death. Childhood Early Childhood Her uncle paid for her to receive the best education they had to offer since both her parents had died shortly after her birth. It is believed the barone was murdered. In 1699 the grand duchessa managed to give birth to a son, the grand duca was so pleased and he decided to have Henrietta betrothed to her cousin, Cosimo Lorenzo, the new duca of Pisa. She was educated with her Cousins at the Uffizi, the Family estate, she quickly gained a passion for rulership and wished to rule the grand duchy herself one day. The grand duca loved Henrietta as his own child, some say he loved her even more than his own children. She was very curious and enjoyed accompanying her uncle to his daily businesses as grand duke. Later Childhood and Marriage Henrietta was educated in Theology, embroidery, poetry, needle work, dancing and how to play a few instruments, as any woman should but also learned History, Geography, Finances, Architecture, Archery and how to lead a house. Henrietta was very fond of Archery and preferred it over needle work, which pleased her uncle. A few of her tutors, Maria Lucrezia, Vincenzo and Lorenzo commented that, ''"Henrietta, is very skilled at all the skills a person needs to lead a house, she is much more encouraged to do a "mans" job, she truly outshines all of her cousins and would be a great politician in later life." ''At the age of 13 Henrietta and her cousin Cosimo, then 12, were wed, the marriage was not consumed until she was aged 15 and he 14, as was enforced by her uncle. As duchess of Pisa yet again, she and her husband were granted a annual salary of 50,000 Florins and the family estate in Lucca, as a test for his son Cosimo. Cosimo failed said test, by allowing Henrietta to take care of all their finances, seeing as he had no interest in it other than Hunting. Grand Duchess of Tuscany On the 12th of October 1716, the Medici were headed to the Cathedral of Saint Mary of the Flower, Florence, for Maria Donella of Barberini's wedding to Cosimo's brother Vincenzo Leonardo de Medici, when an assassin attacked the grand ducal carriage, stabbing Leonardo de Medici, the grand duke, in the chest. The family was forced to flee back to the Uffizi, where Leonardo died. His last words to Henrietta were, ''"Do not let my son bring down our family, my dear niece, you must take control over the house through your husband, my son." '' (WIP) Titles and Styles * Duchessa of Pisa and Contessa of Sienna - (2nd February 1698 - 9th April 1699) * Contessa of Sienna - (9th April 1699 - 10th November 1711) * Duchessa of Pisa and Contessa of Sienna - (10th November 1711 - 12th October 1716) * Grand Duchessa of Tuscany and Contessa of Sienna - (12th October 1716 - 5 Apr 1738) * Dowager Grand Duchessa of Tuscany and Contessa of Sienna - (5 Apr 1738 - 11th March 1747) * Double Dowager Grand Duchessa of Tuscany and Contessa of Sienna - (11th March 1747 - Present) Issues * Lorenzo-Alessandro de Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany - ( 12th July 1713 - 18th August 1739) * Maria-Catherina de Medici, Grand Duchess of Tuscany - (15th May 1715 - 11th March 1747) * Antonio Emanuele de Medici, Grand Duke of Tuscany, (20th January 1717 - 1st January 1742) * Giovanni-Cosimo de Medici - (12th September 1718 - 13th September 1718) * Miscarriage - (1719) * Stillborn Girl - (13th October 1720) * Maria-Henrietta de Medici - (18th May 1722 - 19th July 1723) * Antonia Lorenza de Medici - (18th May 1722 - 19th May 1722) * Stillborn Girl - (30th August 1723) * Catherina Lucia de Medici - (3rd November 1724 - 13th June 1735) * Leonardo Giovanni de Medici - (1st March 1726 - 2nd March 1726 * Maria Antonia de Medici - (1st March 1726 - 18th April 1743) * Miscarriage - (1727) * Cosimo Lorenzo de Medici - (5th October 1729 - 10th October 1732) * Lucrezia-Antonia de Medici - (6th February 1731 - 8th February 1731) * Vincenzo-Cosimo de Medici,Grand Duke of Tuscany - (9th October 1732 - 6th August 1745 * Maria-Teresa de Medici - (9th October 1732 - 18th Aprl 1753) Category:17th century births Category:Fidenzan Nobility Category:House of Medici